The concept of treating water with of metallic ions to kill bacteria in a body of water is known in the art. Metallic ions such as copper, zinc or silver ion are an effective bactericide for a body of water including recreational water, which can be defined as water that is not intended for consumption/drinking purposes and may include but are not limited to water in swimming pools, spas, jetted tubs, hot tubs or the like. Metallic ions are oftentimes a preferred sanitizing material because they are generally easier and safer to use than other known bactericides or algaecides. A further advantage of using a metal ion such as silver ion as a bactericide is that silver ion minimizes the need for pH adjustment of the body of water. However, if the concentration of metallic ions such as silver ions in a body of water is too low the ability to kill microorganisms is reduced or lost. On the other hand if the concentration of metallic ions such as silver ions is too high it can be harmful to those who use the body of water. Thus when silver ion is used as a disinfectant in a body of water one generally want to maintain the concentration of the silver ion in an effective range to kill microorganisms.
The concept of introducing biocidal metals into a body of water to generate biocidal metal ions, such as silver ions, to sanitize the body of water is known in the art. The use of these ions to purify the body of water results in decreased need for chlorination. An example of a method of introducing biocidal metal ions into water involves the use of sacrificial electrodes containing metals corresponding to the desired ions, including alloys of silver and copper, and electrolytically dissolving the metals into the water. Other methods of introducing biocidal metal ions into water include contacting the water with substrates that have been coated or impregnated with pure or alloyed metal, soluble metal salts, or some combination thereof.
Traditionally, the sources of metallic ions used to kill bacteria in recreational water have been limited to metallic ion donors that are readily soluble in the recreational water in order to maintain an effective concentration of the biocides in the body of water. Silver chloride (AgCl), for example, has been a commonly used bactericide for releasing silver ions into the body of water to effectively kill microorganisms. Sodium bromide has also been known to be used with silver chloride to provide an additional and alternative water disinfection system.